Watch This
by DarkRingMaster
Summary: Daisuke can't sleep, so Ken decides to use his new found interest of hypnosis to help his boyfriend. However, the power he holds over Daisuke gets to him, and he begins to see glimpses of an old foe reappearing...DaisukexKen Warning for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke could not go to sleep. It was almost one in the morning and he kept tossing and turning in the bed he shared with his boyfriend,who finally let out a sigh of impatience.

"Dai...can't you stay still for a bit? Please?" Ken asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm trying,but...," Daisuke ultimately sat up,stretching slightly and sitting back on his knees. "I just can't."

"Is something bothering you?" Ken asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. "That term paper isn't due for another two weeks,and I said I would help-"

"No,it's not that...I don't know what it is..."

He thought back to the previous hours he had shared with Ken and their friends. They had had a busy,yet pretty peaceful day. They had all met for lunch somewhat early in the Digital World and had a fun day running and playing with their digital partners. When everyone decided to part and Ken and Daisuke headed back to their shared apartment, he had remembered how exhausted he had felt. The rest of the evening had consisted of a light dinner,relaxing shower,and a rented DVD with Ken wrapped up in his arms.

So if he had felt that exhausted back then,why the HELL could he not sleep now?!

Maybe he just needed to be worn out in a...different way? He turned to Ken with a sly smirk on his face, but the dark haired teen must have read his expression, because he quickly responded with a "no".

"Awww,but Ken,please? We haven't done that since Saturday,and-"

"Daisuke,you know I have my part-time job in the morning,I can't be limping around again," Ken sighed,though Daisuke couldn't help but to notice the equally disappointed look on his boyfriend's face.

"Fine...but how else can I get to sleep? If I take meds,I'll be nodding off all day tomorrow during class!" 

"How is that any different than usual?"

"It won't be intentional! You have to do it in a particular way or it won't annoy your instructor!"

"Daisuke...that's not what college is for..."

"Whatever,I don't care! I just want to get some sleep!" Daisuke flung himself onto his back dramatically, playfully kicking his legs and causing Ken to bounce off the bed a bit. Ken sighed again. He loved his boyfriend a lot,and hated to see him not being able to get some rest,but at the same time he also wanted to get back to sleep. If only he could be of help...

And then an idea struck Ken. Why not try...?

"Daisuke...want to try something?"

"Huh,try what?" Daisuke turned his head to Ken,a look of genuine curiosity on his face.

"Well..." Ken began slowly. Now that he had thought about it,it was a little embarrassing to explain. His face was beginning to grow a bit hotter as Daisuke's eyes focused on him.

"There's...something I've been taking an...interest in...and I thought it could...help..." Ken trailed off. Maybe he shouldn't have brought this up after all. If he explained his recent new interest to Daisuke,he may have thought of him as weird or who knows what else.

"Wait wait wait...you have some new hobby and you haven't told me about it? That's unlike you,Ken."

"I-It's not really a hobby,I just like to study it a bit..." 

"Well,what is it?"

"Um..." Ken fell silent,his face burning a bit hotter. "It's...hy..."

"What?"

"Hyp...sis.."

"Ken,you're too quiet,I can't-"

"Hypnosis,okay?!" Ken blurted out. His face had darkened at least two new shades of red. Daisuke stared at him quietly. Hypnosis? That thing doctors or shrinks used on their patients or whatever? He'd seen it used in some shows and comics by bad guys to control the good guys too, so...wait a second...

"Ken! You're not reverting back to the Digimon Kaiser,are you?!" Daisuke grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him closer,his eyes darting across Ken's face.

"What? No...where did that come from?"

"B-Because that's basically what you did with the dark rings,and-"

"Daisuke! Calm down! No, I'm not reverting back into the kaiser. I just like to study the way the human mind processes things,that's all. And since it can be used as a relaxation technique,I thought maybe it can help you relax some."

A wave of relief washed over Daisuke. In the back of his mind, he always had a slight fear of Ken returning to his old ways, even though the dark spore had been hopefully sealed away. And in the years he had gotten to know Ken, and even eventually fallen in love with him, no such signs of this happening had yet surfaced.

"Okay,I guess we could try...what can it hurt?"

Ken smiled slightly. He knew Daisuke would have some over the top reaction, but he didn't really expect that one. Thankfully he wasn't making fun of him for his study material. But the kaiser comment...it just didn't sit right with him.

"Alright,here..." Ken took Daisuke by his broad shoulders and angled him back against the headboard. "I want you to sit here and do your best to relax."

Daisuke looked at him questioningly, but allowed himself to be maneuvered backwards. The headboard poked into his back,so he propped a pillow up behind him before he settled back into a comfortable position. Once Ken was sure he was where he wanted to sit, he crawled out from underneath the blankets and left the room. Daisuke began to fidget. Where did Ken go? Was he just going to leave him here? Maybe bringing up the thing about turning back into the kaiser had upset him. He began to regret ever saying it now in the first place.

However, as soon as the thought entered his head, his boyfriend returned with something clutched in his hand. Daisuke craned his neck to get a good look at it, but this wasn't necessary. As soon as Ken had plopped back down in front of him, he showed Daisuke what he had gone to retrieve - a pocket watch.

"Huh? A watch? What are you going to do with this?" He took it by the chain out of Ken's palm and ran his fingertips over the cold metal. It had an intricate design of what seemed to be an eagle on it, with a rough circle of crisscrossing designs winding around it. He pressed the small button on the top and the watch's surface flipped open, revealing a simple clock face on the inside. The hands were frozen in place, signaling the battery had worn down long ago.

"I had this given to me as a graduation gift from one of mom's relatives, but I never really used it. I thought maybe I could use this to help..."

"And how are you going to do that?" Daisuke asked, a strange feeling growing in his chest. Was he actually excited about this? He shook the thought out of his head, telling himself that he was just a bit nervous.

"Well...here..." Ken took the watch back from Daisuke's hand. He adjusted the length of the chain and wrapped the remaining few inches around his fingers. Ken then allowed the watch to droop down and loosely swing from his hand.

Daisuke found his eyes drawn to it immediately. It shone mysteriously in the light of the bedside lamp, and it's golden color drew his gaze away from the dark surroundings.

"Daisuke,what I want you to do is focus on watching this,okay" Ken began hesitantly, the blush creeping back onto his face. He wondered briefly if Daisuke would take him seriously or not. But Daisuke furrowed his brows and nodded, a serious expression crossing his face. Ken was doing all of this for him, something he obviously felt a bit uncomfortable with if he hadn't shared it with him at first.

Ken took a deep breath and began to wave the watch slowly in front of Daisuke's face. He watched it intently, his eyes focused and connected with the small clock. It finally had slowed down to a slow pace that was easier for him to keep up with, as well as more comfortable for Ken's arm.

"Okay...take some deep breaths and relax your body..." Ken began, using a slow and calming voice. Daisuke had never heard his boyfriend use such a voice before, and he liked it.

"Alright" he replied simply, letting his shoulders slump a little and breathing in slow,deep breaths. His head cleared a little, and he found that his mind was beginning to wander a bit, similarly to how it did when he daydreamed in class. His muscles began to feel heavier and a strange feeling was building up in his core.

"Daisuke?"

"Hmm...?" he replied a little groggily,but still somewhat alert.

"You doing okay?" Ken's anxiety over the whole thing had grown once he noticed Daisuke relax more. What if this didn't go according to plan? Or what if it worked a little too well?

"Yeah...I-I'm okay,just a little dizzy." he replied. His eyelids had begun to droop a bit,and Ken found himself giggling a little bit to himself. It wasn't often that he saw Daisuke in such a state,and he found that he actually quite...liked it...

He shook his head a bit. Liked it? That couldn't be normal. It almost sounded like...Ken's heart dropped a bit at the thought. It was like those days long ago,when he enjoyed having helpless Digimon at his control. But that hadn't been him, and it would never be that way again. Still...

This felt nostalgic, familiar even. The more he watched Daisuke's eyelids droop down and the more his body relaxed, the more this feeling grew. And then in an instant,Ken recognized it. The feeling of domination, of control and possessiveness over something...or in this case,someone...

A strange smirk came over Ken's face. Even through his dizzy haze,Daisuke noticed it behind the watch and snapped his head up suddenly.

"Ken? You okay?"

The darker haired teen's attention snapped back to normal,realizing exactly what he had been thinking.

_Oh no..._

Not only had Ken's thoughts been wandering to darker thoughts,but he had found that he had been growing steadily..._excited_ as well.

"Daisuke,we need to stop!" Ken pushed him away with his arms. Daisuke just stared at him with a confused expression on his face.

"B-But why? I think it was working..."

"Y-Yes but..." Ken gripped at his hair. How could he tell Daisuke how he was beginning to feel while doing that? And that it was making him feel...

"Ken,it's okay. You can continue with it. It's not like it hurts or anything!" Daisuke laughed, still ignorant to Ken's distress. However,he noticed it when he heard Ken's shaking voice.

"But it's...making me want to do...things..."

"Things? What kinds of things?"

"Kind of...bad things..."

"Whut? You mean like..._those_ kinds of things?" It was obvious Daisuke had something dirty on his mind, but his thoughts were nowhere near what Ken's were concerned on. This sense of control...was it really what he thought it was? Or was it just a kind of kink for Ken? He decided not to tell Daisuke about that...he didn't want to make him worry all over again. And Ken still really wanted to help him get to sleep...

"Y-Yeah...dirty...stuff..."

"Ken..." Daisuke went silent,but then his face lit up. "I wanna try!"

"Huh?"

"I...I want to try it! Like, you want to command me and stuff? It might be really hot! Like a master/slave kind of thing!"

"But Daisuke..."

"It's fine if you're pretending, right?" Pretending...Ken didn't know if he was or not...

He suddenly found Daisuke's hands on his, and his eyes looking into his, pleading with him.

"Pleeeassssse Ken, pleeeeeeeaaaassssssse!'

"O...Okay..."

Daisuke's excitement wouldn't have convinced anyone that moments ago that he was on the verge of falling asleep. Ken sighed and decided that if things were feeling a little bit...too nostalgic, he'd just stop. He'd never felt this way in the past, so he summed it up to it being a sexual kink that he just didn't want to admit to. And Daisuke was always so eager to try new things in bed, so he knew he wouldn't leave him alone until he had gotten his way.

"Are you really sure? You know that I could command anything,and you'd probably obey,right?"

"It's fine! Plleeeeaaaaassseeee!" Daisuke used his best impression of a puppy dog, and finally Ken gave in.

Ken lifted the watch again and began to repeat the earlier process of having Daisuke relax (which he was making difficult in his excitement). But once he had gotten Daisuke to the point right about where they had stopped, he began to add in new phrases.

"Daisuke...from here on out,you will obey my every command..."

"Every...command..." Daisuke repeated slowly, not taking his eyes away from the swinging pocket watch.

The smirk from earlier began to creep back on to Ken's face, but this time he did nothing to stop it. He decided to do something a bit risky.

"You will address me as 'kaiser' from now on..."

"Kaiser?"

Ken's stomach did a flip, but he continued on. "Yes Daisuke...'kaiser'"

"O...Okay...Kaiser..."

A sigh of relief escaped Ken's lips, and his confidence in his control began to grow. He allowed himself to relax into his new position of power and his smile grew wider,an old feeling slowly spreading back into his limbs. He found himself lowering his voice almost out of habit, but in this situation,it just felt so..._right_.

"Daisuke...you're beginning to feel very sleepy..."

"Slee...py..."

"Everything in that mind of yours is leaving...there are no more thoughts at all..."

"No more...thoughts..."

Daisuke felt very funny. His head was swimming, and his body felt as if it would float away from the bed at any second. All he wanted was to look at Ke-...kaiser, he meant. Wait, was it always kaiser? He brushed the thought away. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except his kaiser's commands.

Ken's eyes flashed at the response Daisuke was showing. His eyes were beginning to dull and glaze over, his voice had grown lower and softer. It seemed nothing around him mattered anymore, they were in a world of their own. It was time to test whether Ken was feeling a different kind of control, or if the kaiser still lay dormant...

"Daisuke...when I snap my fingers, you will fall into a very deep sleep..." He almost felt a little funny commanding this, but he felt it was necessary in a way. He took it that if he still had such logical thoughts, he couldn't be changing back into his old self.

Daisuke simply nodded, too far gone in his trance now to respond verbally.

"And when I clap my hands, you will awaken again and be at my complete bidding..."

Another nod. Ken took a deep breath and lowered the watch, noticing that Daisuke's eyes were still fixed firmly upon him. Good, hopefully the hypnosis had been effective enough. Ken held out his hand and gave a loud snap. Immediately Daisuke's head fell to his chest, loud snoring escaping from his lips. Another grin spread across Ken's face, amused that it had worked so well. Daisuke had gotten his wish, he had help falling asleep. Ken could just leave him as he was...and just wake him up in the morning. Daisuke would probably not remember anything. Ken could still back out of this...

But a thought struck him...this was his chance...his chance to dominate the usually sexually aggressive young man. Ken had always been the one receiving his affections, but from time to time, Ken had the urge to push the tanned boy down himself and have his way with him. But he was way too shy...

If he took this chance now, he could live this fantasy he had harbored for years. Ken gave a low laugh.

He clapped his hands together and Daisuke slowly raised his head, his eyes lost to the power Ken currently had over the boy. This was perfect,everything was going as it should.

Ken's eyes narrowed as he felt the new found sense of possessiveness course through his veins. Back before when he felt this way, all of his friends and the one he now loved the most had been his enemies. Now they had accepted them, and Daisuke's heart belonged to him. Things were different now. He found that his once reckless abandon was gone, and he had more control over his actions. Was this because he now knew he had people who cared for him in his life? That he didn't want to lose them? Ken knew deep down now that he would not lose himself to his childhood alter ego, not with this feeling inside him. He could get pretty damn close, but he would not lose himself to the darkness. He cupped Daisuke's chin in his hand gently. He definitely knew he did not want to hurt Daisuke either...

With this new enlightenment, Ken gave in to the feelings of domination pulsing inside, gave in to a new type of "Kaiser". He had been awakened alright, but it wasn't and would never be the same. And this gave Ken an entirely new sense of confidence.

He held Daisuke's face in his hands and commanded simply: "Stay still and respond to my touch."

Daisuke replied with a sleepy "Yes Kaiser" and stiffened up a bit. Ken brushed his lips against Daisuke's, and in turn he felt the boy let out a soft sigh.

Thank God Daisuke would respond normally to Ken's touches. He didn't want him letting out forced reactions. It seemed Daisuke was still as sensitive to Ken as he was when he was more aware.

Ken continued to brush his lips slowly against Daisuke's, trying to decide what action to act on first. There were so many things he wanted to do...and just so many things he wanted from Daisuke...He finally settled on kissing him lightly at first, deepening it as Daisuke pushed back into his kiss. Their mouths began to move together more passionately, both moaning and panting as their body temperatures grew hotter. Ken pushed his tongue in and Daisuke gasped, accepting it into his mouth and tangling his own tongue around Ken's.

The Kaiser almost had the urge to simply melt and allow Daisuke to take control like always, but he remembered that _he_ was in control, _he_ was leading everything. And this was a chance to not take lightly. The next command escaped from Ken's lips in one rough breath, and it had even surprised him.

"T-Take off all of your clothes..._NOW_." When had he become so bold? He didn't care as he noticed Daisuke had already removed his shirt and was working on his pajama pants. Ken couldn't help but notice how tight the front of Daisuke's pants had grown...not to mention his own. It gave him a strange sense of pride knowing he could turn Daisuke on this much, even if he was in a trance.

Daisuke's hands moved to the elastic on his boxers, and he slid them off in one fluid motion, finally revealing the hardness beneath to Ken. The Kaiser felt his face grow hotter as he realized how much he just wanted to take it into his mouth out of habit, but it was his turn tonight.

"Now Daisuke, remove my clothing...all of it."

"Yes Kaiser." Daisuke repeated. He took the edges of Ken's t-shirt and lifted it over his head. Ken's faced burned slightly in embarrassment, but he wasn't going to stop now. He decided on sticking with this, and he would see it out to the end.

The red head's movements were slow and surprisingly precise. Usually he'd be clumsily fumbling around, which had its charms. But right now, the Kaiser was a bit more impatient than usual.

"Faster Daisuke...your Kaiser doesn't want to wait..."

Daisuke sprang forward and ran his hands along the waistline of Ken's sweatpants and pulled them off in that same fluid motion he had used on his own pants earlier, except this time he did it in record time. Ken gave an amused chuckle and sat back up on his knees. The fun could finally begin...

Daisuke sat still,awaiting his next orders. His face and eyes remained blank, but a small blush still colored his cheeks from his previous contact with Ken. His face was suddenly grabbed and pulled forward, his eyes widening slightly, but then returning to their half-lidded daze.

"Daisuke..." Ken purred softly. "Your next order will be to pleasure me with your mouth..."

He felt the young man's chin bob up and down in his palm. Daisuke sat back immediately and lowered his head down to Ken's waist, taking hold of his hardening erection. Ken groaned at the contact, the power trip and sudden touch making his skin more sensitive than usual. This was something he could get used to...

Daisuke's warm tongue lightly grazed the tip, making the Kaiser moan loudly and throw his head back. Ken glanced down at the mass of spiky hair below him and watched as Daisuke's tongue teased over his skin. Daisuke then wrapped his soft mouth around Ken's member, sucking lightly and dancing his tongue around all at once.

_Yes...just like that..._Ken groaned aloud and could already feel the heat pooling in his stomach, the pressure steadily growing as Daisuke took more and more into his mouth. _Damn Daisuke..._the thought rang around Ken's mind as it began to blank out from the pleasure. _Nearly there...so close..._

The Kaiser snapped back to attention, not wanting to simply finish that quickly. For one thing, he'd be too exhausted, and for another, if Daisuke had any recollection of this, he felt that he would never let him live it down.

"S-Stop now Daisuke!" came his command in short breaths. That was close...Ken almost gave in again to pleasure. He couldn't be submissive, not tonight.

"Alright then Daisuke..." a new idea was forming in his head now. Something he had wanted to try for a bit. "On your back."

Daisuke laid back down flat, staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling. God damn...there was just something in his submissiveness that was just so..._sexy. _

The Kaiser grinned darkly, gripping the base of Daisuke's member tightly with one hand. His boyfriend gasped and whined slightly, but said nothing. Ken took his other hand and began to stroke up and down the length, paying special attention to the tip where a clear droplet had begun to show itself.

"Daisuke...your next order is to not come until you're ordered...understand?"

Daisuke said nothing and just nodded simply. His face had flushed more than it had been previously, showing through even darker on the tanned skin. Ken's soft hands slid up and down in the particular motion that Daisuke had complimented him on in the past, but this time with the added agonizing pressure tightening around Daisuke's base, Ken felt more bold than ever. He took Daisuke into his mouth, a practice not completely foreign to him. However, while in the past he had shyly sucked and licked gently, this time Ken moved his tongue and lips more vigorously. Daisuke gasped louder, moans pouring from his lips, sweat beginning to form all over his body. Ken could just imagine the pressure Daisuke must be feeling. It just spurred this new dominant side of Ken on even more.

"Daisuke...I'll command you to beg if you want...tell me honestly,do you want to beg? I command you to answer me..." Ken crooned in his lowered voice. It had been so long...so long since he had taunted him like this. The Kaiser had missed it.

"K-Kaiser...yes...I want to beg...please..." Daisuke stuttered out through his daze. "I...I beg you...please let me come..."

"Hmm...no Daisuke...that wasn't good enough. I'm afraid you'll have to speak up a bit." A smirk tugged at Ken's lips as he continued licking up Daisuke's shaft. The red head's body shivered, sending a strange feeling down to the pit of Ken's stomach.

Daisuke must have been in an incredible amount of discomfort at this point, because he all but bellowed out: "P-Please, Kaiser! Please let me coooooome!"

There it was, exactly what Ken wanted to hear. Daisuke shouting in desperation, throwing all humility to the side all for a moment of pleasure. Oh God, how it made his blood boil in ecstasy. This is what the old Kaiser had longed for, this sense of complete control. If only he had known that just throwing his old lifestyle away and embracing the life of a Digidestined, he would have possessed everything he could have ever wanted. And now he had them.

Ken released his grip on the base of Daisuke's erection, and with a sharp cry the tanned boy came, dirtying his stomach and Ken's hand with the sticky fluid. Ken laughed lightly, even more amused that it had taken no time at all for his boyfriend to finish. Was he always so quick about it?

"Well now Daisuke...you've made a mess. I think you'd better clean this up."

Daisuke looked at Ken blankly, still panting lightly from his release. "Clean, Kaiser?"

"Yes,clean. With this..." Ken slid his index finger into Daisuke's mouth, gently running it over his tongue and then pulling it out over his lips. "If you'll do this correctly, I'll make sure Daisuke is 'rewarded; generously."

Ken took this chance to let themselves recharge a bit, to let their excitement build up again after Daisuke's release. They weren't finished with just that, after all...

The Kaiser felt his hand being tugged forward and looked up in time to see Daisuke's pink tongue sliding across the surface of his skin, licking all of the fluid away. The sight had Ken turned on to an unbearable amount. Just a little longer, just hold on a bit longer and...Daisuke slid Ken's fingers inside his mouth and sucked hard on them. Ken lost control when he felt teeth brush over his knuckles. It was getting to be too much now, he _needed_ release of his own now.

"D-Daisuke, on your knees!" Ken babbled out a bit more desperately than he had first intended. His temporary slave did as he was told, sitting quickly back with his hands on his knees, sensing the urgency in his Kaiser's voice.

It was Ken's turn to lay back now, spreading his legs slightly. If conscious Daisuke could only see him now...Feeling confident again, the Kaiser took his own erection and rubbed it gently,moaning in the process.

"Daisuke..." Ken hesitated, wanting to make sure he worded this as clearly as possible. He wasn't one to use dirty talk, per se, but if he didn't make his thoughts out to be exactly as he planned them, Daisuke could misunderstand him. He took a deep breath and slowly let the words spill out.

"I want you to straddle me, and then I will finger your..." he reddened at the word "...your ass."

Daisuke crawled forward to him, making Ken squirm uncomfortably. Was his new kaiser facade beginning to slip away? No, it wasn't that. He was just never used to Daisuke coming towards him like this. He crawled on top of Ken's body, supporting himself with shaky arms. Ken felt Daisuke's hips lower on top of his own, rubbing slightly against him. _What a tease he was being..._

Ken's previously wet fingers had dried already of Daisuke's saliva, so he sucked and drooled liberally on them again. Reaching down, he rubbed at Daisuke's already spread entrance and pushed in slowly. Daisuke groaned at the penetration. They had tried this once before, but Daisuke had been too excited to allow for a comfortable experience and they had to stop. This time everything was perfect. His muscles began to relax instinctively, receiving Ken's fingers deep within him. He winced a little, but moaned once his Kaiser's fingertips brushed against that special spot deep inside.

_Damn...he's going to drive me crazy..._Ken thought to himself. Daisuke's usual sexy self was fine, but this new submissive self was setting Ken's groin on fire. He spread his fingers apart, stretching Daisuke and exciting him all at once. With what sounded almost like a moan of protest from the red head, Ken slid his fingers out and grabbed onto Daisuke's hips, maneuvering him on top of his erection. Using his hand, Ken steadied himself as he guided Daisuke down onto his hardness, moans escaping from both of their mouths.

The tight feeling around him, he had never felt anything like it. No wonder Daisuke was always so eager to do it...Finally he had pushed into Daisuke all the way to his base, the heat and pressure on his member clouding all of Ken's thoughts. He needed to continue commanding Daisuke, but...He could feel Daisuke's expectant eyes on him, waiting. After taking a deep shuddering breath, Ken pulled out slightly.

"M...Move your hips with mine,Daisuke."

The tan boy obliged, his hips beginning to rock against Ken's, their breaths becoming more ragged. The heat emanating off of both of their bodies only fueled their lust more. Daisuke moaned and gasped through his dazed state, still sensitive to the feeling of being penetrated so deeply. Ken gave in to the movements of his hips,allowing them to buck into Daisuke and lose all control. He had finally conquered the one thing he had wanted for so long...

And just as soon as it had begun, it was over. Ken finished inside of Daisuke with a quiet whisper of his name, Daisuke following soon after. Both teens fell onto each other,exhausted and satisfied, though one couldn't express it like usual. As exhaustion overtook Ken, he realized his senses were returning to him and he breathed a sigh of relief. It wouldn't be a very common thing, being in control like this. Even though the power trip had him feeling like his old self, he didn't want to return to that. He wanted to remain as the quiet and submissive (well, sometimes dominant) Ken Ichijouji.

Ken rolled over with a sleepy smile to speak to Daisuke, when he noticed he was still under the effects of the hypnosis. Ken opened his mouth to give the awakening command when he realized...he hadn't given one to Daisuke. Dread coursed through his veins as he mentally slapped himself...wait a minute,slap!

"Oh man,I'm sorry Daisuke!" Ken gripped his shoulders ans sat him up. Then raising his hand, he smacked Daisuke across the face as hard as he could muster. The red head's eyes grew wide at the harsh contact, causing him to fall off of the bed and land painfully on his backside.

"Ken!" His spiky head appeared over the side of the covers. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

Why had he smacked him? Ken could have easily stuck him under the shower head over something. He guessed that it was still a little residual of the Kaiser showing through, but he wasn't going to dare tell Daisuke that.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ken stammered, guilt spreading in his chest.

Daisuke rubbed his reddening cheek, a look of mild frustration on his face, but that quickly melted away once he saw Ken's concerned expression. Instead he changed the subject.

"I guess I was pretty out of it, huh? Did it work? Hey...why do you have that look on your face?"

Ken hadn't noticed how embarrassed he must have looked in that moment. Everything he had commanded of Daisuke, every action and every word, it all came flooding back to him. He could already hear Daisuke asking for specifics. Instead, Ken just turned away from him and placed the watch on the bedside table.

"Oh,you know...just the usual stuff..."

"The usual stuff,huh? And what would that be,considering I don't remember a thing? C'mon Ken, you had complete control,don't tell me you didn't take advantage of that!"

"I-I didn't!" Ken waved his hands out in front of his face. "Look,I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I get back, we're going back to sleep,okay?" Ken's voice was stern, but more embarrassed than anything. He got to his feet and trotted quickly off to the bathroom, leaving Daisuke alone to ponder.

"Damn...my ass hurts..." he mumbled aloud to himself. "Usual stuff my foot...he's keeping something from me..."

And then a brilliant idea struck him. He crawled over to the table and picked the watch up off of the smooth surface.

Daisuke smiled to himself as he watched it twirl around. If Ken wouldn't tell him,maybe he'd just have him reenact it.

"Round two, Ken."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since the incident with Daisuke's little hypnosis episode, and he and Ken had returned back to their normal routine. Well...as normal as it could be. It's not that Daisuke had been acting strangely because of it all, but he was acting..._suspiciously._

Ken mainly noticed it during the evening after they had both arrived back home from their respective classes or part-time jobs. Daisuke hadn't quite been his usually touchy self. Normally he'd be trying to push Ken up against the bathroom door or bend him over the couch arm, but he had been keeping his hands to himself. Not necessarily a bad thing for Ken as it allowed him to get some things done around the apartment,but...it left him feeling a little lonely (not to mention frustrated). Instead his boyfriend had opted to giving him strange looks accompanied by a widening smile when he glanced at Ken. He wondered briefly if maybe Daisuke had remembered everything that happened after all and he just trying to get him to spill the beans.

The Friday evening had been a rainy one, thunder threatened overhead as Ken unlocked the front door and steeped inside. He slid his shoes off and walked down the hallway, the air growing steadily warmer as he entered the comfortable living room. He had noticed Daisuke's shoes were drying at the entrance, so it was obvious that he was home. As if on cue, a delicious smell drifted from the kitchen. Ken peeked his head through the door and found Daisuke hovering around the stove, checking the contents of a boiling pot on the burner. It seemed he was experimenting with another ramen soup recipe, and Ken had to admit this particular batch smelled delicious.

"Hey Dai...did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, and you? Ya hungry?" Daisuke lifted a few noodles from the broth, dripping temptingly back into the pot.

"Very" Ken laughed as he leaned around and kissed Daisuke on the cheek.

"Alright, pull up a chair and let master ramen chef Daisuke Motomiya serve you!" He flashed Ken a bright smile and ladled some of the warm meal into a large bowl, setting it in front of Ken's spot at the table. Ken slurped some of the noodles into his mouth. They practically melted as he chewed, and the flavor of the broth complimented them well.

"I think this recipe is a keeper" Ken said after he had swallowed the first mouthful, plunging his utensils back in for more.

"Really? I added in some different spices to the broth, but something to make it more savory than spicy."

"It's delicious, really good." Ken smiled at him. Daisuke was acting as he normally would at the moment, so maybe he had just been imagining the strange stares he had been getting?

Daisuke, on the other hand, had been plotting his plan of attack since he had gotten the idea to make Ken reenact their previous hypnosis therapy. Ken's embarrassment and hesitation to tell him what had happened had intensely spiked his curiosity. Daisuke _needed_ to find out what had really happened, and he was beginning to formulate how to in a clever way that even surprised him. If he could just copy what Ken had done to him and put him in a trance, maybe he could get Ken to tell him everything! But making Ken drop his guard, however...

"Daisuke?" Ken's voice had cut through his thoughts and snapped him out of his plotting.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to do anything special this weekend?"

"Special?"

"Yeah...like go out and go shopping or maybe even...stay inside and..." Ken mumbled off, his face growing red.

Daisuke couldn't help but grin to himself. The first part of his plan had worked. By avoiding touching his boyfriend, he had frustrated him beyond his limits. Although Daisuke knew it'd be a sacrifice on his part, in the long run it would be worth it.

"Well...who says we have to wait until tomorrow?" Daisuke said in a voice edged with seduction. He knew he could turn Ken on when he made his voice huskier, and he could already see Ken fidgeting slightly in his seat.

"I-I never said we had to wait, b-but,,," Ken stammered, the heat rising to his cheeks.

He suddenly found himself being straddled by Daisuke in his chair, his arms pinned to his sides due to Daisuke placing his own against the arms of the chair. He had leaned in so close, their noses were brushing against each others. Daisuke's hot breath breezed against his face, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

"What do you say we...start our weekend a bit early?" Daisuke breathed into his ear, intensifying the shivers trembling throughout his body.

"I...um...D-Daisuke? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Ken tried to shift out of his chair, but Daisuke's weight kept him firmly seated.

"I just want to have some fun with my darling boyfriend..." Daisuke purred into his ear. _Oh God..._

"Wait, but I...uh..." Ken squirmed out from underneath Daisuke's arm and stood up quickly, turning towards him. Something was off...

Daisuke gave him a look of genuine hurt. Oh no...not the puppy dog eyes.

Ken sighed. "Alright,but...let me go change first?"

"Sure sure" Daisuke said impatiently. This was going to be fun.

Ken eyed him warily and proceeded to walk to the bedroom. He threw his shirt into the hamper and began fishing around for a more comfortable shirt. He suddenly felt warm hands wrap around his torso, immediately going for his nipples.

"D-Daisuke!" Ken gasped aloud as Daisuke began to rub and pinch at the sensitive skin slowly.

"You were taking too long, Ken..." came the low reply, his hands running over his chest. Ken gave a low groan. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Daisuke's touch, and he was finding himself craving it. Ken found himself being spun around and pushed up against the wall aggressively, Daisuke's mouth meeting his in the same instant. The action had him dizzy, breathless and wanting more. Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck, burying his fingertips in the dark red hair as Daisuke led him backwards towards the bed.

Daisuke lifted the dark haired teen upwards, allowing for Ken to wrap his legs around Daisuke's torso. Feeling a little bit more bold, he grinded against Daisuke's hips,eliciting a low moan from the young man. Ken's head spun as he found himself being flung backwards onto their covers, his neck being attacked by Daisuke's lips. Already the heat in his pants was beginning to feel overwhelming.

"D-Dai...suke...please...please,h-hurry" he managed to gasp out through moans.

Daisuke, however, simply sat up a bit, grinning down at his boyfriend.

"Oh,I'll hurry alright, but first...let me get something..."

What? What was he...? Ken groaned as he felt Daisuke's weight shift off of him. He let his head fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes. His blood was boiling, his skin on fire. Damn it Daisuke, if you wanted to use something new, you should have set it out...

"Ken..."

He opened his eyes in response to hearing his name, straining his eyes to find the face of his boyfriend, but instead he found...

The pocket watch. Swaying to and fro slowly in front of his face. The previously boiling blood ran cold in his veins.

"Dai...Daisuke...what are you...?" Ken already found his gaze captivated by the object, his thoughts drifting away..

"It's okay Ken...just watch this, okay?" Daisuke said in a calming voice. His first phase of the plan had worked. He knew it was hard to get his boyfriend to blank out, as studious and logical as he was. The only sure fire way to get Ken to stop thinking was to get him all worked up. Daisuke had purposefully avoiding touching him, just so he'd get even more excited than usual, and then turn his brain to mush...

"Dai...this is...bad...idea..." Already Ken's eyelids were drooping and his voice was fading away into nothing.

"Oh is it?" That grin...the one Daisuke had been shooting to him all week...Ken's last conscious thought echoed in his head as everything went black...

"That's it Ken...don't think...just like you did to me..." Daisuke's grin widened more as he watched his boyfriend's eyes become fixed. The blue in his eyes faded slightly, as if the fog in his brain could be seen through them.

"You're...uh...you're getting all sleepy..." Daisuke wracked his memory for everything Ken had said to him. This was a little harder than he thought, but he couldn't back down.

"Ken...as your,erm...master" Oh man, that felt good to say. "I want you to repeat all the actions you made me do as your servant, got it?"

Ken nodded blankly. This was going pretty well so far. Daisuke's confidence grew a bit, and he noticed his stammering had stopped.

"Annnnd, you're going to act like you did while you had me under your control too."

A dark shadow passed quickly over Ken's eyes. Did Daisuke imagine it? He shook his head and continued on.

"Alright then...sleep!" Ken's head fell forward, his chest rising and falling in slow, deep breaths. Daisuke always thought Ken had looked cute when he was asleep, but this, this was something on a whole new level. He had done this, and it made him feel kinda...happy in a weird way.

He took a deep breath. _Here we go._

"Ken, wake up!"

His boyfriend's eyes shot open, and he was surprised to find a dark look had replaced Ken's normally kind eyes. He leaned forward to Daisuke slowly, and when he had closed the distance between them he began to brush his lips against Daisuke's neck. Daisuke gasped at Ken's roughness. Was this really what Ken had done when he himself was under?

"Ken...are you sure this is what you...?"

"No Daisuke...you called me Kaiser then, remember?" Ken said in a monotone voice.

"Kaiser?!" Daisuke's eyes widened. Like...the Digimon Kaiser? Before he could continue the thought though, Ken had begun to kiss him, forcing his tongue through Daisuke's lips. He had to fight to not let his own mind blank out in the process. His body was beginning to be aroused all anew again.

However, he couldn't help his jaw dropping when Ken began to remove his clothes. _This_ is what he had him do? While calling him the Kaiser? Daisuke's brain couldn't process all of this at once. Maybe this was a bad idea. Well, at least he thought that at first, but then Ken began stripping him hurriedly. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all. Daisuke could get used to a more aggressive Ken. He found himself incredibly turned on by this Kaiser thing...

Wait...these were the first commands Ken had given him? But...he had noticed a good amount of time had passed during his session, so there was no way it had ended with just this. The thought both excited and scared Daisuke at the same time.

Once Ken had all of his and Daisuke's clothing off, he sat back on his knees again. Daisuke could almost see the gears spinning in his head as he processed what he had done that night about a week ago. A flash of remembrance circled the blue eyes, and Ken leaned forward again. What was he doing now?

_Oh my God... _

Ken took his erection in his hands, licking the tip gently. Daisuke felt a shiver vibrate throughout his body. _He had me do this...? _Ken's mouth was warm and soft, and his tongue was so wet...

"K-Ken...more...oh God..." Daisuke gasped out.

Ken obliged, taking more of Daisuke into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and licking the tip a bit more roughly. Daisuke felt ready to explode. This aggression...he liked it a _lot._..

But as soon as Ken had started, he stopped. Daisuke was surprised to see him lay backwards now, looking at Daisuke expectantly with his dull eyes. Daisuke looked at him in confusion. He had no idea what it was that he wanted him to do now. He couldn't remember what the command Ken had given to him before.

"Ken,I don't know what you want..."

"Master...the Kaiser had commanded you to lay back. Then I proceeded to pleasure you, holding the base of your penis as you begged for release..."

Daisuke's face felt like it was on fire. He...Ken had done _that_?! Ho...ly...shit...there was no way...but...The proof was right here in front of him. He ordered Ken to do everything he had done to him, so this had to count.

With a shaking hand, Daisuke grasped the base of Ken's erection and squeezed it slightly. His boyfriend moaned slightly, his eyes glazing over more in lust. Daisuke smiled at the sight, having glimpsed a view of his boyfriend in his normal state. Using his free hand, he traced his fingertip around the tip, barely touching his skin. Ken squirmed beneath him, moaning and gasping.

"So..._Kaiser_... " Daisuke emphasized. "This is what you did to me, huh?"

Ken nodded slightly, his hands grasping at the covers. Daisuke had to give him credit, this was something he hadn't thought of doing before. Maybe his normally shy nature actually hid a pretty kinky side? Excitement swelled in Daisuke's chest as he anticipated more.

Daisuke ran his fingertip down underneath Ken's member, delighting in how it twitched and how it made Ken fidget underneath him.

"Well now, you're a dirtier boy than I had thought...you should do these things to me when I can remember them, Ken..."

"Y-yes...Daisuke...I-I will..."

"Atta boy...so...what else was it that you had me do? 'Beg for release' was it?"

Ken nodded again, whimpers spilling from his mouth. "Please..." came his breathy response.

"Oh I don't know...I bet you didn't give it to me right away...especially if you were the Kaiser..."

"Dai...Daisuke!" Ken's voice rose in volume and desperation. "I...I want it!"

"Oh you do? Hmmm...well,I suppose..."

"Please master!"

"That's more like it!" Daisuke said cheerfully as he released Ken's member and pumped up and down vigorously. The action sent Ken over the edge. He finished onto Daisuke's hand, panting and sweating from the feeling of pleasure spreading throughout him in waves. Daisuke lifted his hand away, it now being covered in the product of his teasing.

"So...what was it you had me do next?"

Ken caught his breath, then slowly propping himself up on his elbows, he took Daisuke's hand into his own. Daisuke was caught off guard again as he found his hand being lick gently by Ken's tongue. Was he...cleaning the mess he made? _Hot damn Ken...you had a pretty dirty mind..._

Ken's teeth grazed his skin and caused delightful little ripples of pleasure to spread throughout his body. Daisuke found a moan escaping his lips, the warm contact felt so good against his hand. His boyfriend was doing a remarkable job of cleaning his mess up too, something that Daisuke noted to take advantage of in the future.

Once all of sticky fluid had been licked away, Daisuke was once again taken aback by the sight of Ken turning around and bending over, his backside raised into the air. Daisuke didn't need any explaining for this action. No wonder his ass had been so sore that following day...

He sat up on his knees, grasping his erection gently in his hand. He pressed himself against Ken, sliding in ever so slowly. The familiar tightness overtook him, and he moaned aloud immediately. He began to pull out just as slowly, hearing Ken's reaction to the sensation. It felt different this time...perhaps all of the surprise from Ken's previously hidden commands had turned him on even more than usual? It definitely broke up their usual routine (which neither complained about). But having something different every now and then, this was pretty nice actually.

Daisuke could feel the heat growing in his body, spreading like a wave to the very reaches of his limbs. The need to move faster urged him on until he was practically slamming into Ken, the sounds of their moans and gasps spurring Daisuke on. He was so close to finishing, he felt the coils of heat building up...

And then Ken began to roll his hips against Daisuke's. The movement had him seeing stars as he came, the warmth and release overcoming him. He felt Ken's body shudder underneath him as he followed suit, and both collapsed together onto the bed. Daisuke panted, letting relaxation overtake him even more as his chest rose and fell. That's right, he still needed to wake Ken up. He had assumed that this was where Ken had them stop in their previous session, as he was utterly exhausted. Even if not, there was no way he could have continued on.

"Ken...uh...let's see..."

How had Ken woken him up? He didn't recall a command that mentioned...the first thing he had recalled was being slapped...

Uh oh...

He glanced down at Ken, who lay panting on their bed. He couldn't slap Ken. Sure, maybe it was easy for Ken to slap him, but doing the opposite...

Daisuke jumped up and glanced around the room, thinking of something,_anything _he could use. Nothing caught his eye, so he tried their bathroom. Daisuke glanced over the sink, and then he spotted it. The empty drinking glass. He filled it up to the top and rushed back out to the bedroom. He held his breath and poured the glass over Ken's head.

The dark haired young man sputtered and coughed, blinking his eyes rapidly as he looked around in panic.

"Daisuke?"

"Hehe...uh...hey Ken..." Daisuke grinned sheepishly. "So...uh...ready for bed?"

"W-Why am I soaking wet? The last thing I remembered was..." Ken's eyes grew wide as he turned to Daisuke. "You..."

"Okay okay!" Daisuke caved in. "I just, I wanted to know what you commanded and you wouldn't tell me and-" Ken's hand covered his mouth, blocking the rambling pouring out from it.

"So I guess...you found out about..." Ken whispered silently.

"About what? Your weird kinks?"

"No. About...the...kaiser thing..."

"Oh that,so..."

"D-Daisuke, it's not what you're probably thinking. I-I'm not turning into that psychopath anymore!"

This was the first time Daisuke had heard Ken refer to his past alter ego as a "psychopath". In that instant, everything clicked. Ken hadn't told him about what he had commanded over Daisuke because he was ashamed, he was just afraid that Daisuke would think differently of him.

"Ken...I admit I was surprised...but I didn't think that's what was going on..."

"You...didn't?"

"No...I could tell because you didn't try to do anything that you would have back then...it's not like you were trying to force dark rings on everything and everyone..."

"I...guess not..."

"Look...if you have times where you want to feel more dominant, then by all means, go ahead. And if you feel more comfortable doing that as 'the Kaiser', then...I'm fine with that..."

"You...are?"

"Yes, Ken...I love you...nothing can change that..."

Daisuke could swear he could see Ken's face glowing bright red in the dark as he returned his statement with "I love you too..."

"Plus..." Daisuke added, "I thought it was kind of...sexy..."

"Ohh?" Ken's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You thought _that_ was sexy?"

"Well...yeah..."

"So then..." Ken's voice was dropping down into darker decibels that Daisuke was beginning to learn to like a lot more than he had years ago. "Why not continue where we left off? And this time...you do my bidding?"

"Yeah..." Daisuke replied, taking a small gulp and smiling. "I'd like that."


End file.
